Freaky Friday - Part 2 - Esme & Bella switch bodies
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Freaky Friday part 2. Bella hasn't gotten over what happened the last Friday the 13th. Jacob allows her some insight as to how she and Esme can switch bodies again so she can fulfill her Carlisle-related fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

~Freaky Friday Take 2~

Bella found her mind wandering constantly since that odd Friday had come and gone. Flashbacks of her accidental intimate night with Carlisle crossed through her mind. He and Edward still had no idea that she and Esme had switched bodies. She sensed that Edward had been confused regarding Esme's thoughts that followed shortly after but he never said anything about it. Perhaps he didn't know what to make of whatever she was thinking.

Bella had been spending a lot of time with Renesmee over at Jacob's. He had been having a field day with how she and Esme switched bodies back about a month before. Seeing as he was the only other person who knew about it. Bella desperately wanted to talk to Alice or Rosalie to see if anything weird had happened with them but she decided she would sound absolutely insane if they didn't know what she was talking. If they did know she didn't want to share her details about what had happened.

"Do you still have the hots for him?" Jacob asked with a laugh he was unable to contain.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle. Dr. Cullen. Whoever."

"What?" she asked again. "Why are you asking me that?"

He laughed, "I guess I know the answer."

"No Jake." She shook her head and didn't find the right words. "No, I-I don't. At all."

"I think these feelings you're experiencing are payback for dragging me through the ringer for so long."

Bella gave him a shove, sending him nearly to the ground but he caught himself. Jacob laughed again. "Look don't be mad at me because-"

"Don't." Bella cut him off. She didn't want to deal with whatever it was that she was feeling.

"You love him?"

"Cut it out, Jake. As a father-in-law. Sure."

"No, I mean as a lover-in-law."

"God you sound like a hyena when you laugh."

Jacob got a kick out of teasing Bella. It never got old to him. He tried to slide his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"What if I said there was another Friday the 13th coming up a month from now?"

"What?" she asked all too eagerly. "When is it?"

He smiled with his mouth closed then let his teeth show and chuckled. "Wow. Excited much?"

"No."

"Bella remember who you're talking to here. I can see right through you."

"Jacob."

"Listen, I know you love Edward. What is it that's driving you crazy about Carlisle? You know..." he looked up as he thought, "You're kind of taking advantage of him."

Bella was beginning to get mad at him. "What are you talking about Jacob? You have no idea-"

"Calm down," he said, looking around. "Bella relax. I'm kidding. But back to the Friday the 13th."

"Forget it." She told him.

Jacob knew all too well that she wasn't satisfied by the lack of information but was pretending to be. "OK." He shrugged and began to walk away.

She closed her eyes in frustration and called him back. "Wait."

He smiled to himself and spun around. "What?"

"Can that happen again?"

Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders.

"OK." she said back attempting to play the same game he was. She looked at him and brushed past him.

He watched her go for a second before his own humorous interest in Bella's situation got the best of him. "Wait."

Bella stopped in her tracks. She was relieved that Jacob called her back.

"Once something odd like that happens," he told her, "It usually has the ability to happen again and again."

"How do you know?"

He smirked, "I know everything baby."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"We need a code word because if it does happen again, it's like Esme to come see me."

She had a strong urge to push him down again because of how funny he found everything but she didn't. "I'll think of something."

"Three weeks away." He said. "Good luck Esme. I mean Bella."

She huffed again and left him standing there. He had the ability to piss her off but God she hoped he was right. Bella hadn't gotten Carlisle out of her system.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella got home, she ran to Edward and gave him a kiss. She wasn't sure how to feel about her back and forth thoughts. There had never been a time she felt more thankful for her shielding powers.

I wonder what he would do if he knew, she thought. I do love him though. Edward. I love him so much. I don't love Carlisle, I know that. I don't know what I feel about Carlisle. Lust. It's definitely lust. I mean, Edward didn't particularly get mad when I kissed Jacob that time before the newborns came into town. This was kind of along the same lines, right?

She shook her head knowing it wasn't quite the same thing.

"Why don't we go over to the house?" he suggested, "I think Alice was planning to light a fire because of the storm coming in."

Bella felt her eyes almost light up but she smiled coolly at him. "To keep the chill out of the house?"

Edward smirked and wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah, something like that."

"I mean I know that we could all freeze to death..."

He laughed lightly and the two of them got wrapped up in a quick kissing session before they strolled hand in hand out of the house toward their family's. On the short walk over snow had already begun to fall lightly.

"The weathermen aren't wrong after all," Edward said.

"I guess not," Bella said back. She looked at him and smiled, holding her hand out to catch the freshly falling snow.

"Jacob's bringing Renesmee back over soon."

She glanced up at him, "Great."

He laughed, "I enjoy your bitterness at him for some reason."

Bella laughed back and they walked up toward the house, smelling the fire that was brewing inside already as smoke poured out of the chimney that laid subtly on the far end of the house.

"Welcome home," Alice greeted. She opened the door before they could even get inside and greeted each of them with a hug.

"Thanks," Bella said. Edward smiled and hugged his sister.

"Where's Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

Bella saw her first as they passed through a few of the rooms to get to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were arguing over a movie to watch. Rosalie stood with her hands on her hips by the couch.

"Jake's bringing her by soon," Bella told her with a nod.

"He's not staying is he?"

Esme appeared from the kitchen, "We already discussed that Rose. I told you I was making dinner for the two of them."

"And Seth Clearwater," Carlisle added. He quickly wrapping an arm around Esme's waist.

"Ugh," Rosalie nearly scowled and shook her head. Esme gave her a little look, then glanced at Edward and Bella.

"Glad you guys came over," she said with a smile. "We haven't seen you in a couple of days."

Bella looked at Esme and guilt traveled up and down her body. She then looked at Carlisle and felt her heart flutter a bit. "We took Nessy sledding a few times."

"And Bella's been busy out at the Quileute reservation," Edward said with a laugh, "It's her home away from home."

"How can you stand the smell?" Rosalie asked making a face.

"Renesmee isn't a foot taller is she?" Carlisle asked.

Bella laughed lightly and shrugged, "She's only a little taller than Edward now."

He laughed at her joked and Bella shrunk shyly into Edward.

"Shall we finish in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked, looking at Esme.

She looked at him and gave a nod, then took his hand as he held it out for her to take on their short walk out of the room. Bella watched them go, then joined Edward in the living room with the rest of the "kids."

"Fire's up and running," Jasper told everyone.

"We can see that," Emmett said back. He smiled when Jasper glared at him then smiled back.

Bella cuddled up next to Edward. She put his head on his shoulder. Their phones went off at the same time. Bella looked around saw everyone else checking their phones except for Alice. She realized quickly that it was a text and already saw Rosalie and Emmett giving a thumbs up to their sister. Edward looked up at them too and smiled. Bella finally read the message:

Guys. Sending Carlisle & Esme on a surprise trip to Europe (London, Paris, etc. etc.) March 4-14. 10 Days next month. Cool? It'll be from all of us.

Bella's eyes moved back and forth as she read the text.

The fourth to the fourteenth. That's a couple weeks from now, she thought. Friday the thirteenth. Oh my gosh.

"Yeah," Bella said with a smile, "Cool."

Alice shot her a glance and put a finger up to her lips. "Shh!"

Edward laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

The doorbell rang and Renesmee and Jacob entered the house. Bella immediately hugged her daughter, twirling her around. They all welcomed Jacob with whole hearted teasing and he took it well. Seth came in a few minutes later, ringing the bell and entering with extreme caution.

"Mrs. C said it would be OK if Seth tagged along," Jacob said to them, when everyone's face nearly dropped.

"It's just the smell," Jasper told him, "Nothing personal."

"Want to go give Esme a hand with the food?" Edward asked, leading Bella toward the kitchen.

She nodded and they walked in. Esme was mixing a butter and garlic into an oversized bowl of mashed potatoes. Carlisle stood behind her with his arms on either side of her and leaned his hands on the counter. His chin rested on her shoulder and she smiled as they shared a cute moment alone together.

Esme looked up and smiled and Carlisle backed off when they entered. Edward grinned and Bella took a deep breath.

"The chicken's done," Carlisle told them, "Want to ask Renesmee and the boys if they'd like to eat on trays in the living room?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay." Bella nodded too. The two of them walked out and Bella looked over her shoulder, seeing Esme about to put the wooden spoon she was using in the sink but stopped and put a thumb full of potatoes on the side of Carlisle's face. He turned to her with surprise at first and then smiled as she wiped it off his face before the two of them locked lips and shared playful kisses by the sink. Esme laughed and Carlisle continued to smile at her. He shifted his attention to her neck and Bella turned back around, leaving the room to go back toward where everyone sat.

"You guys want to eat in here?" Edward asked, looking at Renesmee first. He then looked up at Jacob.

"What you want to do?" Jacob asked Renesmee.

"Yeah. In here please."

"They're eating in here Carlisle," Edward called into the kitchen.

"Alright," Carlisle called back, laughing as he did. Esme's giggle came next and a few minutes later they both appeared with plates for Renesmee, Jacob and Seth.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen," Seth said. He smiled wide at her. Esme smiled back.

"You're welcome Seth. Thank you for coming over."

"Thanks," Renesmee said sweetly prompting Esme to kiss her on the cheek.

"Anything for you Nessy."

When everyone was settled, Esme looked around then gave Carlisle a extra glance before heading back toward the kitchen. He looked back at her in the same fashion, then put a hand on her lower back and followed her out of the room.

"Hmm.." Edward said lightly. He raised his eyebrows as his parents left the room and shrugged at Bella. She was confused. There were a number of things she was feeling. Jealousy was one of them. She didn't know why she couldn't get past it. She was certain that if she hadn't been thrown into the intimate position she had been in with Carlisle when she and Esme switched bodies, she wouldn't feel like she did.

She sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really." She began nodding her head adamantly.

"OK."

"I'm glad they're going to get some time alone next month." Bella said.

Alice shot her another look. "Bella!"

"Oh, sorry."

She looked back across the room and everyone acknowledged Esme as she waved to people as she passed. A few minutes went by before Carlisle nonchalantly took the same path, casually walking up a flight of stairs to the next level of the house.

Emmett looked at Alice. Both of them smiled and Emmett laughed. Bella let her mind drift to when she was alone with Carlisle. What a different side to him that she hadn't realized was possible before that oh so intimate night. He was passionately gentle and knew exactly what he was doing. The way he kissed her and how he moved her hips with his soft hands that gripped her so tight in the heat of the moment...

Bella knew Esme was most likely in that moment now. She hated herself for being so jealous but she couldn't help it. All she knew for certain at that moment was that she couldn't wait for the next couple weeks to pass. If she was lucky, maybe she would end up in Europe for just a night with Carlisle so she could let everything out that she needed to. Maybe then she would be able to enjoy her eternal life with Edward and never look back.


	3. Chapter 3

The few weeks leading up to the next Friday the 13th were weird. Bella kept Edward in the bedroom non-stop and when they visited the house she tried not to act out of the ordinary around Carlisle. She didn't want to clue him in to her crush like feelings about him. She didn't know why she was looking forward to that one day where she could get away with being with him intimately, but she was. At the same time, she was equally ga-ga over Edward. The only guilt she really felt was for how, if they did switch bodies again, she would in some ways be betraying Esme.

The week finally rolled around and everyone saw off Carlisle and Esme as they traveled far away from Forks, Washington to their much deserved European vacation. Bella found herself feeling selfish as midnight that Friday slowly approached. She didn't want to be having sex with Edward because she knew that would mean Esme would be right in the middle of it, as she was the first time with Carlisle. The two of them laid together without clothing in the dark, however, and Bella couldn't help but look at the clock.

I wonder how it works if they're in a different time zone, she wondered.

"Are you waiting for a call or something?" Edward asked her with a laugh. He cuddled himself behind her beneath the sheets and laughed.

"No," Bella said in a decompressing tone. "No. I don't know."

"You keep looking at the clock. Are you going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something?"

She smiled and turned to him then gave him a kiss. Being in Edward's arms was still magical to Bella. While a part of her was still hoping that the switch would happen, she wouldn't mind if it didn't. She was happy to be in Edward's arms at that moment.

Esme hadn't thought of the previous Friday the 13th after letting the odd experience trickle away from her memory the best she could. She didn't foresee it ever happening again and wasn't worried. She hadn't even recognized the date and was only focused on how slightly disappointed she was that their vacation was coming to a close. The first half of the week had flown by and she was sure the rest would too.

Carlisle held her hand and smiled as they approached their Paris hotel. The streets were crowded, but they blended in just fine on the overcast afternoon. Rain had been a threat all day and the clouds looked as if they would break any minute. Just as they walked into the building, droplets began to fall becoming increasingly heavy.

"Looks like we may have to stay indoors for the rest of the evening," Carlisle joked with a smile.

"Darn," Esme said, smiling back, "I was hoping to do something wild and crazy tonight." She purposely set Carlisle up and he let a laugh linger and kissed her as they rounded out of the lobby toward the elevators.

Esme looked up as the lights clicked for each floor on the elevator. She counted the last five floors down in her mind. 5...4...3...2...1...

It was midnight in Forks and Esme suddenly found herself back there. It was like a flick of switch the surroundings were instantly different.

What? she thought. Oh, please not this again.

Her eyes glanced at the clock next to the bed she was in and it read exactly midnight.

"Bella," Edward touched her shoulder lightly and Esme nearly jumped out of the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. He laughed, "Did I really scare you?"

"What's today's date?" Esme asked him.

He thought for a moment, "March thirteenth."

"March thirteenth," she repeated, "Friday? Right?"

"Right," he said with a smile. He looked at her with narrow eyes. "I was wondering why you checked the clock a few times. Are you waiting for Alice or someone to call you? If you had plans with one of them don't feel bad for going through with them. You can tell me. We've been locked in here for hours." He began kissing her neck and attempted to edge the sheets down.

"Wait," Esme said. She sighed and almost blew her cover when she felt the only part of him she hadn't seen up against her. "Oh my gosh," she said aloud.

"What?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, "Nothing. Nothing. Okay," she thought about how he gave her a way out, "Yes. Alice. I'm sorry. I did promise I'd meet her. We were going to talk about something."

"What is it?" he asked, still smiling as he moved one of his hands to the base of her breast.

This is so awkward, Esme thought to herself. "Girl stuff," she said out loud.

He laughed, "Can you give me ten more minutes?" His eyes begged the word please.

She sighed and didn't get a chance to respond because he kissed her and was on top of her in less than a half a second.

What did I get myself into? she wondered.

Bella stood with Carlisle on the elevator and glanced at him as his thumb caressed the outside of hers. He eyed the camera once, then looked over at her as she'd be quiet on their ride up. When the doors opened, he smiled and motioned his hand forward.

"After you," he said.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile. She released his hand and walked a few steps ahead, nearly sighing as he brushed his hand against her lower back and kept it there on their walk. She glanced out a large picture window and noticed the Eiffel Tower. "Wow!" she said, never having seen it before, "Is that the Eiffel Tower?"

Carlisle laughed and pulled her hip against his, "You pointed that out earlier in the week. It's amazing isn't it?"

She nodded and realized she probably shouldn't have said that.

What are you thinking Bella? she scolded herself. Of course Esme would have seen that already. She turned her head as they stood so closely together staring out the window at the rain. He turned just after and leaned in to kiss her. She felt her heart flutter and was disappointed when he pulled away, but wasn't by his next statement.

"Why don't we do what we said and keep out of the rain for the next seven or eight hours or longer."

Seven or eight hours? Bella thought nervously but excitedly. Or longer?

"I think that'd be the best thing to do," she agreed.

He took her hand and lead her down the hall. Bella had no idea when they would reach the hotel room but when he stopped and fumbled for the key in his pocket, she could hardly contain herself. Her nerves came back just as bad as they'd been the first time she had sex with Edward.

Carlisle clicked open the door and allowed her in first, always gentlemanlike in his ways.

"Esme, do you want room service?" he joked, pulling the sign from the back of the door.

Bella smiled at him, "Depends on what kind."

Carlisle looked down and laughed lightly, then flipped the card that read "Do Not Disturb" in both English and French and placed it on the outward door handle.

She continued to smile, but almost fell speechless when she realized that her reflection wasn't her own. Despite the first experience, none of this felt at all normal and the sight of Esme's reflection in place of her own still weirded her out. A second later, Carlisle was behind her and Bella stared at his reflection in the mirror as his eyes closed and he touched his lips gently at the base of her neck.

The months that had passed since she felt him last proved for an outstanding build up.

"Ohh Carlisle," she said, unable to hide the lust in her voice. He moaned a response against the tender flesh of her neck and it traveled the length of her body. He pried his hands inside the band of her skirt and untucked the blouse she wore to match it. When Bella felt his hands in all the right places she felt her own (or Esme's really) clutch the top of his.

One hand cruised up and down the shirt, unfastening each button with care as the other crept to the innermost part of her thigh.

What if I don't match up to what he's used to? Bella thought. He's been doing this for ninety-five years. I've been doing it for, what, a year and a half?

She didn't have time to think. He already had her nearly undressed aside from the lacy bra and panties that matched. Bella spun around to face him and crushed her mouth against his. She felt his hands rushing to undo his pants while she tore with raw aggression at his shirt.

"Uhhh," he moaned again in the brief seconds his lips were apart from hers, "Esme..." He undressed himself completely and pushed himself up against her, leaving Bella speechless. His hand traveled the length of her back before he removed it and flipped the covers up.

Bella pulled him on top of her as they made themselves more than comfortable between the sheets. He moved his hands beneath her thigh and pulled her legs so they both wrapped around his waist and entered her with a over appreciative moan.

"Oh wow," she said, surprised by the satisfaction in her voice. Her hands grasped his muscular upper back and her nails dug into him.

Carlisle moaned again, then looked her in the eye for a second, "Are you alright?" he continued to push his hips forward.

"Yeah," Bella gasped beneath him, then pulled his face down to hers hard.

His tongue danced against hers and she reactively pulled his hair as he tilted her hips back slightly, lunging himself deep into her over and over.

Bella had the urge to curse and say all the dirty things that were coming to her mind, but she held back. She couldn't say what she wanted to say but she felt them all deeply. Carlisle's love making tactics were amazing, to say the least.

He pushed himself back onto his knees and flicked on the nightstand lamp as the room grew darker. For a second Bella focused on the pounding rain against the windows but only because he stopped momentarily. Without her even being able to process what had happened, Carlisle positioned her in front of him and began kissing her neck from behind.

Bella was in the same position as he was, on her knees on the bed as he moved his hands up to breasts, taking a full handful in each one before sliding one down by her bellybutton. She felt his teeth lightly against her shoulder and neck. His touch made her want to scream in pleasure.

Carlisle moved both of his hands to her shoulders and ran them erotically down her back until they rested on her hips. She bent down so she rested on all fours as he continued to kneel behind her, propping himself up and inch or two so he could slide back into her.

Bella waited with anticipation and closed her eyes, gripping the pillow with both hands as she face the headboard. Oh, he felt so good.

His hands rested so gently on her hips and he let his fingertips gently glide down toward her inner hip area before rested them for good on the sides. When he pushed in and out of her slowly her sighs almost made him come and he stopped, resting both of his hand on her lower back for a second as he took a deep breath.

She turned her head around to face him, "God, don't stop Carlisle."

He closed his eyes, turned on by just her words. "Hold on a minute," he begged her in a hoarse whisper.

Did I already get him to...? Bella smiled to herself, feeling accomplished, but she wanted him in the worst way. She knew he would recover quickly and felt him lingering inside of her. She decided to take the initiative and began to move on her own, sending him into a type of sexual frenzy.

Carlisle reciprocated her lead and began thrusting hard against her.

"God, yeah..." she said.

"Mmmm..." he tried to hold on but knew when he was close to the point of no return.

Bella moaned loudly when his hands crashed back against her hips and he continued to go a little harder and faster with his push.

This was totally worth the wait, she thought to herself, only to be overcome by an intense feeling that began in the center of chest, trickled down below her waist and created an explosion throughout her body.

Carlisle looked down and lost complete control when he saw her hand tear apart the pillow beneath her. He let out an exhale deeply through his nose before nearly whining when he finished from the pleasure. He grunted lowly in combination and dug his fingers into her hip bones.

The two of them finally collapsed onto the bed and Bella cuddled against his chest. They took a deep breath and looked at each other. Unlike the last time, Bella felt no regret and kissed him again as they laid together.

More than twenty-three hours to go, she thought to herself, and he promised me at least eight of them in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme couldn't keep Edward away from her any longer and knew it would potentially hurt the relationship he had with Bella if he thought she wasn't desiring him. She'd come up with every excuse in the book and couldn't take the pained look in his eyes. She wanted to be honest with him but didn't know if he'd go for the truth.

"Edward..." she started, shaking her head. "I need to talk to you about something but you need to keep an open mind. Okay?" Esme still had the covers pulled up to her chin.

He stared at her nervously and managed a laugh, "You're not having some kind of affair with Jacob are you?"

"What?" she asked, "No. No..."

Her immediate response seemed to ease his mind as she could see that he actually contemplated the possibility.

"What is it then?" Edward asked her. He sat shirtless next to her.

Esme looked down, "Like I said, keep an open mind. Okay?"

"Okay."

She nearly bit her bottom lip. "Bella and I switched bodies... or minds. It's something with Friday the 13th."

"What?" he asked, "What do you mean Bella and I? You're Bella."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not. I look like Bella, but as of midnight," she spun around and glanced at the clock, "Bella and I switched. It's me, Esme."

Edward looked at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"I'll prove it," she continued, "Ask me anything. Anything from out past. I'm not kidding. Why would I joke around about this? Why do you think I've been trying to avoid this situation all night? Bella wouldn't do that. She's crazy about you."

He looked at her in disbelief, but didn't fully believe what she was saying. He shook his head again and looked around the room with a smile. When he glanced back at Esme, who looked like Bella on the surface, he noted her timid posture and how she completely covered herself with the sheet. Edward knew there was no reason for Bella to do that.

"This is some kind of joke."

"No, it's not," Esme said, "Edward, you have to believe me. Something weird happened because of the Friday the 13th date. It happened once before a few months ago. It was on Friday the 13th. Bella even told me that she said you couldn't read my mind for an entire day remember? That's because it was Bella in _my_ body."

He laughed again and looked down. He looked like he couldn't believe anything that she was saying, but couldn't deny that the circumstances were off. Why would Bella be saying these things?

"Edward," Esme went on, "Look at me. There are things I've told you that I know you haven't shared with anyone in detail." She didn't want to go down the road she was about to, but did just to prove a point, "I was married to Charles Evenson as a human."

Edward returned his stare to meet hers. He knew Bella would never say something like that just to keep a joke going. "How-"

"It's me Edward. It's Esme, not Bella. Bella is trapped in my body right now in Paris. I'm suppose to be on my romantic getaway with Carlisle. Call him right now. Call him, I can prove I was just there. We could see the Eiffel Tower from our hotel room. It was raining when we just got back."

"This is kind of crazy," Edward said, staring into her eyes. He looked at his phone.

"Call him," she insisted.

Edward had begun to believe her and did as she asked. He reached over her with caution and called Carlisle's phone. Just before he guessed it would go to voicemail, his father picked up.

"Hello." He cleared his throat and his voice sounded almost hoarse.

"Carlisle?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Edward looked at Esme, "Can, uh, can you see the Eiffel Tower from your bedroom?"

"Is that Edward?" Esme's voice could be heard in the background, but her tone was off. He got chills down his spine as he thought she sounded somewhat like Bella.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Was that to me or, or Esme?" he asked.

"What?" Carlisle asked, then changed his response, "Oh, to Esme. But yes, we can. Why?"

"Is it raining?"

Carlisle paused, "Yes. What's going on? Did Alice have a vision?"

"No," Edward told him, "She didn't. I, uh, okay."

There was a pause on both ends.

"Alright," Carlisle said, "I'll see you in a few days, I guess."

"Yeah," Edward said, "Okay."

He paused again, "Edward, is everything alright?"

Edward looked at Bella, or Esme, he wasn't sure. He couldn't explain it on the phone to Carlisle. He wasn't sure what to do. "Yeah."

"Alright," Carlisle repeated, "Well, unless there's something you're not telling me, I'm going to go."

Esme almost cried. She wanted to be where Carlisle was. She knew that she would be back there in a day, but that felt like too long. Edward studied the look on her face and knew she was telling the truth.

"I'll see you in a few days," Edward said to him.

The two of them hung up and Esme sighed.

"So you're telling me that Bella is in this same position with Carlisle right now?" he asked.

She shrugged and nodded.

"You're being honest with me?" he continued.

"Yes," she said, "Why would me or Bella say this if it wasn't true?"

"Carlisle must not know." Edward said.

"No. I doubt Bella said anything. I didn't even know how to approach it with you."

Edward suddenly felt jealous. He wondered if anything had happened between the two of them and knew that it really wouldn't be either of their faults. He hoped that Bella would be able to resist Carlisle's advances as Esme had his.

They looked at each other and Edward suddenly felt self-conscious about the lack of clothing he had on. He pulled the blankets up higher toward his chin and sunk down, glancing over at Esme.

"Now, can you see why I've been so self-conscious?" she asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle laid flat on his back, not saying much for about ten minutes. He processed the last half hour in his mind and thought to himself about how weird and edgy Edward seemed on the phone.

Bella rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall. She, too, was beginning to let the real nature of the situation hit her. The last time she'd accidentally had sex with Carlisle and possibly initiated a couple of kisses. Now, a slight feeling of guilt began to sink in as she heard Edward's voice on the other end of the phone. She felt confused and overwhelmed. She loved Edward without a doubt. She actually felt sad that his voice was so far way. On the other hand, she felt spellbound by Carlisle. Why was this happening?

She began to wonder if Jacob put some kind of curse on her, but then shook the thought off immediately. She did remember him asking her jokingly if she believed in curses just before the first switch between she and Esme happened.

He better not have anything to do with this, Bella thought.

Carlisle's light touch against her shoulder made her jump. She was so deep in her own thoughts that he startled her. "I'm sorry," he said, upon seeing her twitch.

"Oh, no, it's okay," she said back.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, "What's wrong?"

Bella turned to face him and wanted to confess every nagging thought she had. She knew he would listen, but she couldn't let it out. She wanted to let him know of what had happened, this Friday the 13th and the last, but she knew she would sound crazy. If Carlisle didn't believe her, he would think something was seriously wrong with Esme. If he did, then she was certain he would know that internally, it wasn't his wife that he'd just slept with. It was a lose lose situation.

She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

God the sound of his voice is so sweet, Bella thought. She felt horrible for lying to him. She knew for a fact that he would never do that to anyone. Her eyes closed as he gently pushed back hair from away from her face. His eyes burned with millions of questions, but he didn't speak them.

"You seem a little... unhappy," Carlisle continued. He back away slightly.

Bella's conscience began to weigh on her. She knew she was sending him mixed signals and he was probably thinking of all the worst possible scenarios.

Probably everything but the actual truth, she thought to herself.

"I'm not unhappy," she told him. "I just... um..." she shook her head.

"You can tell me anything," Carlisle told her.

Esme can, she thought, not me. I shouldn't even be looking at you like this.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing Carlisle. Really. I don't know."

"You miss everyone, huh?" he asked, hoping he was right.

Bella's eyes looked up and met his. It was a perfect outlet to buy some time. "Yes," she said, "I do. The phone call you just had it just made me think of everyone."

"We can go home today instead if you want," he told her.

"No," she told him, shaking her head, "No. We'll be back in a couple of days. It'll pass."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Bella nodded, "I'm sure."

Carlisle looked at her for another second or two then laid flat and rested his head back on the pillow. He, too, sighed and looked up toward the ceiling, then glanced toward the window where darkness had taken over. He stared out at the lights of the most romantic city in the world, then looked back at Bella, who was also staring into space.

"Esme," he said.

Bella turned and looked at him.

"If I did something-"

"You didn't," she replied immediately.

"But if I did-"

"Carlisle," she shook her head, "You didn't do anything - wrong. Like, at all."

His eyebrows narrowed and he half squinted his eyes again. He thought to himself how her dialogue was slightly different than normal, as were some of her mannerisms.

Esme wouldn't say "like", Bella thought. How stupid am I? She felt like hitting herself in the forehead.

His eyes drifted to how tight her hand clutched around the sheets that Bella had now pulled up most of the way to cover herself. She knew what he was thinking and wanted to give him some reassurance and so she leaned across the bed partway and kissed him once.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile.

Carlisle grinned halfway and continued to try reading her expression. The two of them sat in a stalemate stare for a moment before he let out a small flutter of laughter. Bella smiled again and laughed with him. She didn't know what to expect at that moment.

"I love you Esme," he told her. His eyes were soft and sensitive yet slightly blackened with a spark of desire.

Bella braced herself and said the words back, "I love you, too."

Carlisle leaned back on both of his hands and looked at the television set that hadn't been turned on much since he and Esme had arrived.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked him, not knowing where the boldness in the question had come from.

He turned to her. "I'm thinking about you. What are _you_ thinking?"

His answer was too vague, she thought. She wanted something more concrete in order to read him properly.

"Me? I-I don't know." She looked at him and a smile formed on her face. Even including the last time, aside from that one brief encounter, she hadn't seen Carlisle looking so loungy and laidback. She recognized he put his boxerbriefs back on, but aside from that he wore no clothing. His hair wasn't perfectly styled as it always was. Bella had never really seen Carlisle in anything other than his sharp dressed attire and wavy, gelled hair.

He grinned at her, "That's the first smile I've seen on you in the last half hour."

I'm smiling? she asked herself, smiling because of how incredibly hot you look? Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

Carlisle moved closer to her and caressed the side of her face before sliding his tongue back into her mouth. He wasn't aggressive, nor passive; just lovingly consistent with lighthearted passion.

Bella knew she couldn't do this with him again, but had a hard time convincing herself of that.

He slowly made his way on top of her and Bella kissed him back at first, feeling his erection bulging from beneath his boxerbriefs.

Before she could tell him to stop, his phone went off. Though it took him a moment, he grunted and moved half way to the side and picked up his phone.

"Who is it?" Bella asked, gasping for air.

"Edward," he whispered, not fully off of her, then clicked the "Answer" button. "Hello."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Carlisle looked at 'Esme' beneath him, then leaned back to give her some room. Bella's eyes fell onto the region below his waist that was still covered by his underwear. The tightness of the shorts gave her a view she knew she would probably never see again after that day.

"Wow," she said out loud.

He looked down at her for a moment before answering Edward's question. "Um..." he cleared his throat, "We're about to go shopping now that the sun's down here."

"Shopping?" Edward asked.

Carlisle repeated his previous suspicion, "Did Alice have a vision Edward?"

"No," he repeated.

Bella could see that Carlisle didn't want to cut him off or be rude, but had this look on his face as if to ask, why do you keep calling?

"What's this about?" he asked. "Is something wrong back home?"

"No," Edward said again, "How's Esme?"

"She's fine."

"Good."

Neither of them said anything, but Edward's voice was full of anxiety. "Shopping?" he asked again.

"Yes," Carlisle told him, "We're about to leave the room."

"The room?"

"Edward-"

"Sorry," he said, "Alright. Have a good time."

"Okay."

"What were you just doing?" Edward asked again, unable to control his words.

Carlisle looked down again and shrugged, then shook his head, "Watching TV."

"What show?"

He felt a little interrogated, "It was some movie... um... I don't know."

Edward sighed on the phone and said gruffly, "I'll see you when you get back."

Carlisle didn't have a chance to respond before the phone hung up. He glanced at his own in his hand and shook his head in confusion. "He didn't sound too happy."

Bella felt a knot begin to develop in her stomach. "So, how about that shopping?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to go shopping?" Carlisle asked. He stared down at the bulge in his shorts, but was ready to oblige with his wife's requests.

Esme's phone went off on the dresser and Bella reached for it. She wasn't sure right away if it was a call or text message, but quickly realized a text had come in from her own phone.

Is this going to happen every Friday the 13th? the message read.

Bella looked down and typed rapidly back: I don't know. Should we tell them? Should I tell Carlisle? I don't know what to do.

She sighed to herself as she sent the message knowing she was being selfish and didn't want Carlisle, Esme or Edward to know what had happened in the Paris hotel room.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked her, not moving from the position he was in.

"It's E-, it's Bella..."

"Are they okay?" he asked, "The two of them have been calling and texting and awful lot."

The phone chimed again and Bella looked down, reading the next message that came in: If you want. I have to confess I told Edward. We came too close to getting physical so I had to tell him. I feel guilty because we did get a little touchy-feely, gosh I don't know how else to phrase that, but I put a stop to it immediately. I don't know what to do.

Bella put a hand on her forehead. Esme was a far better person than she was. Touchy-feely? she thought, how much is touchy-feely? Bella then reminded herself that she was in no position to be jealous - at all.

"Esme..." Carlisle asked again, his eyes were slightly pained and highly confused.

"Hold on, I'm sorry," she told him. Her mind tried to put together a sentence to send back, but Esme sent in another text message.

I'm so sorry. I hope you're not mad at me. I did kind of see and feel things I shouldn't have. I should have just told Edward the truth the second the switch happened again. I feel extremely awkward.

Bella felt guilt and jealousy and everything all at once. She responded back: Don't be sorry. Things are weird here, too, to say the least. Do I tell Carlisle?

That was the understatement of the year, she thought to herself.

Carlisle saw how focused she was on the phone and made his way out of bed.

"Carlisle..." Bella said.

He smiled with a closed mouth, "Take your time."

She could tell he was highly confused as he walked toward the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. He began to splash water on his face, then made his way back across the room to glance out the window, placing both of his hands on the window ledge. A strike of lightening crossed through the sky and illuminated his body, giving him the appearance of a Greek god, or something comparable.

Esme's message came back as a simple, I don't know.

Bella put a hand on her forehead and looked down at the screen. She sighed and shook her head, prompting Carlisle to turn around.

"Let's go home," he said.

Her head sprung up, "What?"

"Something's off. You're not happy."

"I am," she protested.

Carlisle shook his head, "I know you Esme. This isn't like you. Maybe ten days away was too long. We really haven't been apart from the rest of them and Renesmee for this long."

"I don't think she would want to go," Bella said.

"She?" he asked, "Who? Nessy?"

"Huh?" she realized quickly that she slipped up.

"You have to tell me what's going on," Carlisle begged as Bella slowly stood up from the bed, tossing his shirt on so it covered most of her body. He crossed the room and pulled her in for a hug, "Did I do something wrong? I need to know."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. Her arms hung loosely around him and she rested her hands on his lower back. "You haven't done anything wrong, Carlisle. Nothing at all."

"Then what is it?" he asked. "I'm not really one to pry, but I have to say I'm confused."

Bella tilted her face upward to meet his stare. Do I tell him? Do I not? How physical did Edward and Esme get before she told him?

The last question was irrelevant for the situation at hand.

I already had sex with Carlisle so it really doesn't matter, she reminded herself. I deserve it if something happened between the two of them comparable to what happened in here.

Bella looked up into his worried eyes. Any amount of desire he had prior to that moment was gone. His eyes were fully golden and stung every part of her. She didn't want Carlisle to feel sad. Of the two of them, he was the one who _hadn't_ done anything wrong.

"Let's stay," she told him, "We have a couple more days in Paris. I'm having a..." Bella thought for a half of a second, thinking of a word that Esme would use, "...wonderful time with you. How often do we get a vacation like this?"

He stared at her and Bella felt his hand flex against her lower back. She could tell it was some type of anxious twitch.

Am I not convincing him? she wondered. And what time is it? God there's still some twenty hours left in the day.

She decided to get sentimental to make him feel more at ease, "I love you Carlisle. There is no place in the world I'd rather be right now than here with you."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that," he said. His voice lowered at the same time as his eyes.

Bella held the side of his face in her hand then lifted his chin slightly so he faced her.

Carlisle still looked at her with a hint of skepticism and let out a short exhale.

She brought him back in for a long hug and after a few seconds he loosened up a bit and rubbed her back with his hand. When they each pulled back he kissed her once.

"Sorry," he told her.

Sorry? she wondered, then asked him, "For what?"

He shrugged, "For prying."

"You're not... at all... Carlisle," Bella shook her head and subconsciously began playing with the waistband of his boxerbriefs.

He closed his eyes and sighed another time. She could tell he was struggling to stay in one mood, as his concerns held the majority of his mind while his body reacted naturally to the touch of her hands against his lower waist.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "Stay here. Go home? Go out? Stay in?" His eyes locked on the clock, "The stores will probably only be open for a short time longer. I'd suggest a walk but there's a thunderstorm going on and it's pouring. We could go sit down at a pub or something."

Bella knew he and Esme didn't come to Paris to sit in a tiny bar with some old men drinking terrible beer. She couldn't even picture the two of them drinking in the first place - well drinking anything other than blood. She knew Carlisle couldn't possibly want to do that.

"Let's stay in," she told him.

"We can go back to Forks," he told her.

Bella shook her head, "I promise I'll be more myself."

"Would you tell me if something was bothering you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

They stared at each other for a moment before Bella couldn't help but kiss him again. She then spoke against his lips, "Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Bella went to pull him back into a hug but his lips quickly found hers again.

Don't get lost in the moment, she told herself. Stop what you're doing.

The emotion behind the gentle movements of his tongue was what tugged at Bella's core the most. She knew that emotion wasn't meant for her, but it was so incredibly overwhelming to experience.

Stop making excuses, she told herself. He belongs to Esme. I belong to Edward... but Esme did say she and Edward got touchy-feely. This is touchy-feely.

Carlisle shuffled a step or two and found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella hadn't parted her lips from his and was trying to convince herself to do so. She quickly remembered that she didn't have underwear on beneath the long shirt of Carlisle's that she wore, when she felt his massive erection up against her bare skin. He still hadn't removed the shorts he had on but it wouldn't take much to get things going again.

Bella's hands lingered just below his bellybutton as she straddled him on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure what move to make. She thought heavily about lifting the band from his waist and picking up where things had left off earlier in the evening, but she couldn't get herself to make that move.

Carlisle's lips traveled from her lips to her neck as he gently sucked, nibbled and kissed the area. She sighed blissfully.

This isn't fair, Bella thought. God, why did he have to start kissing my neck?

One of his hands traveled below his waist and he took the initiative that she hadn't, releasing himself from tension of boxerbriefs before immediately pushing upward so he was fully inside of her in less than a second.

Bella moaned once and arched her neck back as Carlisle placed both of his hands strongly on either side of her so his thumbs were level with the center of her stomach.

God, I have to stop myself, she thought, then lost herself in Carlisle's pleasurable noises. He bucked his hips from beneath her causing Bella to slam both of her hands onto the tops of his shoulders.

"Take - take off the shirt," he begged her with husky lust in his voice. His hands traveled up her body and Bella put her arms in the air momentarily so she could do as he asked. When she was in his full view and pushed his mouth against hers forcefully for a moment before pulling his face back without stopping what he was doing. "You're so beautiful, Esme." His lips touched hers as he spoke.

Bella couldn't think or speak. This side of Carlisle was unbelievable. She tried containing her moans for the first few minutes but let them out as he led her to another orgasm. His lips touched the side of her face when he knew she'd experienced what he tried hard to give her, hoping it would reassure her on and off mood.

When he didn't stop, Bella's heated desire quickly picked up back up and she felt herself begin to move on top of him.

Carlisle grunted and groaned, and she wanted to make him feel the same way she had. She did everything she could think of and moved in different ways, all of which he seemed to approve, before she could see in the tightness of his closed eyes and how his bottom lip dropped slightly from his top one. A quiet moan left his mouth and his jerked his hips upward four or five times at a constant pace.

Bella knew he was close and felt the similar lock his hands had on her body. One squeezed her hip and the other her back as he let out a final moan, more extensive than the rest, then said Esme's name partway.

Bella could have continued on, as she was back to feeling the start of another build up, but stopped when he leaned himself all the way down onto the bed. At that moment, both of their phones went off simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella looked down at him and they made eye contact for a moment before both glancing over toward the nightstand where their phones lied. She went to go reach for it, but he stopped her, lightly touching her outstretched hand with his own.

"Should we?" she didn't finish her sentence as she could see Carlisle had no intention of answering his phone.

He sat back up with her still on top of him never pulling himself out of her. The light movement he made upward every couple of seconds kept Bella feeling like putty in his hands. The actions were so subtle and gentle, but felt so good.

Esme's phone continued to go ring and Carlisle smiled almost teasingly at her, "Are you going to answer it?"

Bella was confused, as she took a mental note of how quickly he stopped her from picking it up in the first place. When she went to reach for it, he thrusted upward, making her sigh and smile, then sigh a little louder as he did it a second time.

He leaned his lips toward her ear and saw her close her eyes. "Answer it," he whispered.

She smiled but the phone went to voicemail before she could reach for it another time. Carlisle smiled with her and they shared a playfully passionate kiss before he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Feeling any better?" he asked her.

She shoved his shorts all the way off and cuddled him against her beneath the heavy comforter. She nodded with a smile as they began to make-out heavily under the covers.

* * *

Edward sat fully clothed on the edge of his bed and shook his head, "I don't know how I feel about this."

Esme paced the room and held her phone tightly in her hand.

"I'm going to try him again," he said, beginning to hit the resend button.

"Stop," Esme told him, shaking her head, "They're probably out on the town."

"Yeah, the tone of his phone sounded like it."

"Bella wouldn't-"

"What if this happened in the middle of it, or right beforehand? We almost..."

They both cringed. Esme saw him far too much like a son, and she knew he viewed her as a maternal figure. There was absolutely nothing that either of them found sexually attractive about one another, not that they didn't acknowledge the other was attractive. They just didn't have that type of personal connection.

"Carlisle and I were walking up to our room," she told him.

"Planning on doing _what_?" he asked, exasperated. "How long is this going to be like this for?"

"Until midnight."

Edward looked over his shoulder at the clock, "It's almost five o'clock in the morning. Are you sure you don't mean noon?"

Esme shook her head, "This happened once before, but it wasn't quite this bad because we were all together."

"When was this?"

Esme shrugged, "About two or three months ago."

"Did we...?"

"No!" Esme said, "No. Never. No."

"Did they?"

Oh he must already be reading my mind, she thought, oh wait he can't I don't think. Should I lie to him? Oh my gosh, what good would it do if I told him the truth? It would only make him worry. It wasn't Bella's fault and Carlisle thought he was having sex with me.

"No," she lied, regretfully so. She thought herself to be a terrible liar, but didn't see the good the truth would do in this particular instance.

Edward stared at her upon her delayed response.

"No, Edward," she said again, shaking her head, "Nothing happened."

"I don't think I'd want to know if something _did_ happen," he told her.

Esme sighed, "I think I feel the same way."

Edward's phone rang and he glanced down at it quickly and eagerly but made a face when he realized it was Alice. "Yeah?" he answered, almost annoyed.

"I'm getting weird visions," she said, "Is everything alright?"

He looked at Esme, who shook her head and motioned for him not to say anything.

"Um... things are fine."

"Really?" she asked, "Are you sure? I can't pinpoint it but something's off."

Edward decided to try using his sister's gift, "Can you tell me what Carlisle and Esme are doing right now?"

She chuckled once on the other end of the phone, "I'm not taking my visions in that direction, sorry Edward."

"What did you see that was weird?"

"You seemed confused. Bella seems stressed."

"What's she doing?" he asked.

"Who?" Alice asked him back.

"Bella."

"Aren't you with her?"

Esme mouthed the word "yes" and waved her hand at him.

"Oh, um, yeah. She's just in the other room. I didn't know if Renesmee was asleep yet."

Alice didn't say anything at first, "I feel like you're up to something, but I can't see what just yet."

"Alice, I'm not-" he began but she cut him off.

"I'll figure it out." She hung up before he could response and Edward looked down at his phone.

"We should just call and tell Carlisle," Edward told Esme.

"He'll think we're crazy. I'll wait until it's me and him so I can attempt to explain."

Edward thought for a moment, "I do feel like he's far too logical to believe this... but then again, we're vampires, there are werewolves and a whole world that is in the same category of unbelievable and weird."

Esme sat down next to him on the bed, then leaned back and laid flat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I really don't know what to do."

"It's just a day right?" he asked, "Can we make it through the day?"

Esme looked up at him and smiled, "It's not all that long of a time."

Edward managed a smile back, but still seemed overly tense.

"We're going to get past the next nineteen hours and never look back."

He nodded, "And if we're smart... never ask questions either."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella didn't know how many hours had passed, but she and Carlisle had been cuddled up together for awhile. The television was on, and he occasionally made a comment about something that played on the screen, but they more or less laid silently together.

His hand was linked with hers as he laid behind her with one arm across her body. She had pressed her back up against his chest and closed her eyes when he kissed her shoulders and neck every so often.

Neither of them had bothered to answer the phones as they continued to go off every now and then, Esme's in particular. The simple chime that rang every time a text message came through began to overwhelm Bella and she finally reached to pick it up, letting go of Carlisle's hand for a moment.

He rolled onto his stomach and put both hands under the pillow and closed his eyes almost as if he was planning on falling asleep that way.

Bella's eyes lit up from the message: Only a couple more hours Bella. I love you. It's almost midnight here.

Almost midnight? she thought. Oh, no. What now?

She had almost forgotten that Edward knew about the switch. Her hand lunged for the digit clock.

Two hours from now, she reminded herself. Okay. I have to get my thoughts together to figure this out.

She looked down at the phone and wrote back. I'm sorry Edward. I love you. Things have been really freaky this Friday, to say the least. I can't wait to see you again.

Her eyes drifted to Carlisle, who looked as peaceful as if he were away in a human's dreamland. He didn't appear to have a care in the world at that single moment.

She quickly deleted the messages between her and Edward so he wouldn't see them and ask questions.

Did you tell Carlisle? he wrote back.

No. She wrote a one word response back.

OK. He responded.

Bella knew he wanted to know more than that so she continued to type at a rapid pace: I have no idea how to tell him something like this. How did Esme break the news to you? Can we just pretend like this day never happened?

She waited anxiously for his reply, glancing at Carlisle every few seconds, expecting him to ask questions. When he never did, she felt relieved and was thankful he wasn't one to bare concern to who his wife was texting.

When Edward's response came in, she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. He didn't answer her questions. He had one of his own that she didn't know how to respond to.

Did you sleep with him? he asked.

Bella looked down at Carlisle, who laid wearing nothing next to her under the covers. She couldn't tell Edward the truth - that she and Carlisle hadn't left the bedroom since she had switched bodies with Esme. That wouldn't even do the reality of the situation justice. They hadn't even really left the bed, nevermind the bedroom. She was almost shocked when he said there were only two hours left of the day.

Can we talk about this when Esme and I switch back? she responded. Bella realized they were answering each other's questions with more questions.

He's mad, she thought. He's furious and hurt and thinking the worst. Well, maybe not the worst. I can't imagine he's thinking the truth.

OK, he wrote back.

Bella deleted the messages as they came in and wished she could somehow see his face. What was he thinking? What was Esme thinking? His response was so short. She placed the phone back down on the bedside table and slunk slowly back into her original position.

Carlisle looked over at her. "Everything alright?"

She nodded, "Mmm-hmm." She thought he looked exhausted and had it been twelve hours before, he would have probably dug a little deeper into her no-dialogue response.

"Alright." He flipped himself back over so he laid on his back and closed his eyes again. His arms slipped around her shoulders and rested on the middle of her bare back.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, letting one arm drape across his stomach.

Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"What are our plans for the rest of the day?" she asked him, hoping he would say let's go out on the town for the next couple hours, that way when Esme returned to his company they wouldn't be laying in the intimate setting were currently in.

"It's completely up to you," he told her. "Do you need to hunt?"

Blood hadn't even remotely crossed Bella's mind until he said the word hunt. She recognized that it was probably a good idea. The last thing she wanted to do was have a bloodlusting lapse in Esme's body, not that she hadn't done the second worse thing possible in sleeping with Carlisle at least a dozen times, and that was probably an understatement.

"Yes," she told him, "Where can we hunt here?"

"The same place we did when we got off the plane the first time. Remember?"

Bella waited for a second then nodded.

Carlisle smiled at her and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. "I love you."

She felt conflicted every time he said the words, but knew she had to return them. "I love you too."

"I could just lay here with you like this all day," he went on, playing with her hair, "Nothing's changed since I've first met you."

His words made her feel worse than her actual deception and the way she took advantage of the situation. Carlisle loved Esme with all of his heart and he deserved to be with her and only her.

Bella smiled, again, not wanting to let him think that his words bothered her in any way, because she knew they wouldn't bother Esme. Esme would have said the same thing back already and smothered him with kisses, making him smile and cuddle her against his perfectly sculpted body.

"You're my dream come true, Carlisle," she said, using the words Edward had used to describe Esme's feelings for Carlisle in the past.

He smiled in the same way she just envisioned him and kissed her once, then sat up. She almost giggled at the messy nature of his hair.

"Get dressed," he said, kissing her once more, "We'll hunt and come back here then decide what to do for the rest of the day."

Bella closed her eyes when he kissed her and nodded with a smile, "OK." She was glad that they would most likely be hunting when they switched back, but she knew she still had to deal with what "truth" to tell Edward, and exactly what wording she would use when talking to Esme next.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella felt as if she still had a blood pressure it would be through the roof. She didn't know what to do and she could tell that her time was running out to make a decision. She strolled hand in hand with Carlisle until they were "off the grid" and somewhere in the French countryside. There were no humans in sight, or in a close-range of smell and Bella found herself to be sidetracked slightly by her urge to feed. She wasn't sure what type of animal she was sensing, but it was prominent and teased her nostrils.

"Are you alright to hunt on your own here?" Carlisle asked her.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes... yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright," he said, flashing a quick wink before he followed his own senses into a set of trees beyond the small open field they stood in.

Bella looked at her phone as she wandered into the woods, trying to keep just slightly away from Carlisle. She was still a little sensitive to her primal instincts and didn't want to accidentally growl or fight him off for an animal. Esme surely wouldn't do that.

Her mind wasn't focused on the hunt. She was actively seeking her prey but her inner thoughts were far away.

What the hell am I going to do? she wondered.

The smell of blood grew closer and stronger and Bella scanned the area. She knew what she would soon be sinking her fangs into was close, but she hadn't spotted it yet. Her crouch was low and she wondered if her taste buds would be any different in Esme's body.

Probably, she answered her question in her mind.

Bella crouched and stalked down the animal in the distance. She ripped and tore with her teeth, prying open the prime veins that exposed the blood to her the fastest. It was a wonderful feeling. She hadn't realized how hungry she was as the blood oozed down her throat, getting all over her face and hands. She'd initially thought of trying not to stain Esme's clothes, but the instincts took over and she fed without mercy, thinking of nothing else until she had drained the animal.

That never gets old, she thought to herself, I could feed for days.

She huffed and struggled to regain her composure as she stood up so she was back on two legs, rather than in her primal crouch.

Carlisle wandered in her direction, having finished his meal before she had. His eyes scanned her body and he looked slightly shocked, but wore a smile.

"What?" Bella asked, looking down at herself self-consciously.

"Nothing," he said with a grin.

"Carlisle..."

He shrugged and gave a laugh, "I just haven't seen you hunt so... savagely in a while."

Oh, no! Bella thought. She realized that she had no idea how Esme hunted. Her eyes must have widened because Carlisle quickly comforted her, nearly recanting his statement.

"Esme, I didn't mean anything bad by that." He continued to smile, but she could tell he was attempting not to make her feel awkward about her hunting techniques, "We probably should have taken a break from our love-making marathon to hunt sooner, that's all." His smile widened at the last part of the statement.

I hope he doesn't repeat that phrase when Esme returns to her body, Bella thought. Especially the marathon part. One "accidental-caught-in-the-middle-of-it" circumstance was one thing; a full out sex marathon without holding back was another.

Bella managed a laugh, despite her nervousness, "I don't really know what came over me."

"You don't have to explain," Carlisle told her, still grinning, "I like seeing the aggressive side come out in you at times."

"You do?" she asked, unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"I do," he told her, stepping toward her to decrease the distance.

Bella's arms wrapped around the back of his neck as he pulled her to him for a kiss. Her vampire instincts reacted lustfully to the blood in his mouth from whatever he had just hunted. He seemed to be taking his time in the slow movements of his tongue and Bella's hands tightened greatly around the neck of his shirt. She almost tore it but he broke away just slightly to speak.

"I can see where the urgency and aggression in your hunt came from," Carlisle said, nearly out of breath before he attacked her tongue with his again. "Whatever you just ate tastes good."

Bella moaned as he kissed her, perhaps more aggressively than he had since she'd switched into Esme's body. Flashbacks of their night popped into her mind and she managed to stop herself.

"Wait, wait," she said, equally out of breath and struggling to do the right thing for the first time in twenty-four hours, "Carlisle."

Bella could see that his typically strong willed control was taken over by the blood and his deeply intimate feelings for Esme. She had never witnessed him on anything but the top of his game when it came to controlling himself in all situations. She guessed that he must have completely let his guard down in front of Esme when the two of them were alone. He did, however, manage to pull away when she asked him to.

She looked down with a sigh, still holding onto his shirt forcefully. When she made a mental note of it, she loosened her grip and placed her hands lightly on his chest instead.

"Sorry," he told her, "I need to re-focus on something else." He took a deep breath and looked around at everything but her for just a few seconds.

Bella smiled at him, "It's - it's okay." She sighed when he met her gaze again and managed to step a few feet away. He placed a hand gently on the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle... um..." she took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something."

This is it, Bella thought. The most awkward moment of my life. I have to get it out. If I don't do it now, I never will. I have to tell him that Esme and I switched places and that it's been me for the last day with him.

"What is it?" he asked, obtaining a more serious posture.

"Um, well..." Bella stuttered through the sentence and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his initial reaction. A long, slow breath left her mouth, "Esme and I... we switched places. It's me Bella."

That's it, she said, I got the first part of it out there and now he's going to ask questions. We'll go back and forth for a few minutes before the reality of the situation will register. Why did I just say that?

"I know..."

He knows? she wondered. Wait, that wasn't Carlisle's voice.

Bella's eyes flickered open and she looked down at her clothing. There was no blood. She wasn't in the woods with Carlisle. She was in the bedroom she shared with Edward - in Forks.

"Bella?" he asked, a little leery, but smiling.

"Edward?" Her eyes adjusted to her new reality, "Edward!"

He wrapped his arms around her and her eyes met the clock that sat beside their bed. It read 12:00. Edward took in a deep sigh next to her to catch her scent as heavily as he could.

She pulled back to face him and traced his face with her hands. "It's really you, right?"

Edward snickered, "Yes. It's me. It's always been me," he laughed, "Is it you?"

Bella looked down at herself and nodded. She began to wonder if any of her sentence had gone through to Carlisle before the switch happened...


	10. Chapter 10

Edward smothered Bella with kisses, unable to contain himself. He could feel that she was back in her own body, and was also happy to know that Esme was back with Carlisle. He scooped her up off her feet and tossed her lightly onto the bed, making her laugh.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Sleeping," Edward told her, rushing to get on top of her.

Bella accepted his eager tongue in her mouth and allowed him the moment that he had surely been denied, or so she hoped while she and Esme were in the wrong bodies.

Edward wasted no time to get things going. He tore open her clothes, not caring at all about them getting ruined. He knew they weren't her favorite garments and so he was less careful with the material than he typically was.

Bella clawed at him with the same aggression and was thankful that he hadn't asked for details regarding her brief stint in Paris. She put it out of her mind for the time being and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"I missed you," he whispered before attacking her mouth with his own.

She moaned into his kisses and closed her eyes. She had certainly had her fun, but she had missed him too. The feel of Edward was home to Bella. She hooked her legs around his bare waist and kept her arms around him, intending to enjoy her time back with her husband.

Esme stood in front of Carlisle and couldn't keep a smile from her face, almost laughing from how happy she was that she was back with him. Her arms linked around the back of his neck and she kissed him for awhile without stopping. She tasted a combination of two different types of blood that had all been mixed together from the intense, intimate nature of their make-out session.

The rain from the day before seemed to find its way back to them and began to soak their clothing as a spontaneous storm came brewing out of nowhere. Claps of thunder boomed in the sky but neither of them noticed, or at least didn't acknowledge what was going .

When Esme finally managed to pull away, she smiled and stared into Carlisle's blacken pupils, "I love you so much Carlisle."

"I love you too," he told her, breathing heavy with a big smile on his face.

Esme kissed him once more in a sensual, slow fashion on the lips. The two of them seemed to be studying each other for a moment; Esme as if she was seeing him for the first time, and Carlisle as if he was thinking, 'this is the Esme I know'. They were back in sync with each other and Carlisle overeagerly brought his mouth back to hers, fighting in his mind about whether to take things up a notch outside, or to head back to the hotel room.

She sighed and looked at him upon breaking the kiss again, "I'm sorry if I've at all acted funny in the last day or so," she told him, equally out of breath as he had been. Her face felt flush, but there was a spark in her eye for him that she just couldn't hold back. Her hands ran over the drenched fabric of his shirt that hugged against the muscles in his chest.

Carlisle touched her face gently and smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for."

Esme smiled back, feeling as though they could pick up where they left off just before switch had happened.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, pushing raindrops away from her face as they were only replaced by new ones.

She looked at their surroundings and knew no one was around. The view, however, was quite incredible and romantic in their hotel room. She knew they would only be in Paris for a few more days and so she decided to make the call.

"Let's go back to the room."

Carlisle smiled and linked her hand with his. Along their walk through the countryside, he had the urge to change the plan and have a spur of the moment intimate night outside, letting the rain crash over them. Esme felt the same, but neither of them made the move until they arrived back to their room, each soaking wet from their long walk back.

Esme practically slammed the door and Carlisle assertively grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her hard as she kissed him back with the same animalistic enthusiasm. Her hands undid each button his shirt and she pushed it to both sides while he easily shrugged out of it without removing his lips from hers. Esme's palms rested firmly on his damp upper back and she fought with his tongue for dominance.

Carlisle felt his back hit the wall, sending a fancy picture frame that hung there to the ground, though luckily the glass didn't break on the frame. Esme pinned herself against him, tossing her shirt to the side as she tossed it up and over her head. Her husband's hands quickly and easily unlatched her bra and it his the floor less than a second after her shirt.

For about thirty seconds they stayed there together, each naked from the waist up and clinging to each other until Carlisle found it in him to take the more dominant role. He pushed down on the skirt Esme wore and she stepped out of it as it whisked by her ankles. Carlisle unbuttoned his pants and removed the belt from around his waist with a quick snap and let it collect on the floor with their other lost items of clothing.

He placed his hands under Esme's thighs and wrapped her legs around him before walking to the bed, removing his pants completely before he joined her, smirking for a second as she removed her underwear.

Carlisle immediately brought his mouth back against hers and only stopped to avert his attention to the most sensitive parts of her neck and chest. Esme sighed and moaned and dug her fingers into his back before she almost begged him to proceed to the next level. She couldn't at all ask him to stop because of how amazing he was at getting her going.

When he lifted her legs just a little higher to meet the exact level of his pelvis, Esme knew her wish had been granted. The two of the locked eyes for a moment before he pushed his lips back against hers at the same time he pushed himself deeply inside of her.

Esme felt like she was right where she belonged. The twenty-four hours apart from him felt like twenty-four days. She said his name after a few fluent thrusts from him before he began to kiss her in unison with the movements of his lower body.

Her eyes closed and hand grasped the sheet hand until she replaced it back on his the back part of his shoulder. The move that seemed so innocent to her made him moan and he pushed into her a little harder.

"Carlisle..." She whispered his name, as it was a habit due to the busy nature of their home in Forks. Everyone could hear everything there. She knew she had it in her to say his name louder to give his love-making tactics the proper recognition.

He moved forward on top of her again and again, leaving Esme unable to even speak, despite how bad she wanted to. All she could do was whimper into his ear, making him do the same until only a few more minutes went by, causing them each to experience a wonderful orgasm at about the same time.

Esme loved it when that happened. It intensified her own from both the physical feeling of his own convulsions and the mental aspect of knowing he was experiencing the exact same feeling that she was. In the peak of that moment, she was finally able to speak.

"Carlisle," she said in a state of euphoric exhaustion, "Oh, God... Carlisle."

He breathed heavily a few times in response before laying remotely on top of her for a few seconds. His drenched hair laid against her bare shoulder and she stroked her hand through it a few times before he finally faced her and kissed her again.

Esme looked into his satisfied eyes, knowing hers rang with the same expression. Her hand traced over his face where leftover droplets of water from his hair now ran. "I love you," she told him.

Carlisle's mouth parted slightly and he took in a deep breath before he repeated the words. "I love you too."

Esme kissed him gently and he touched his forehead and nose against hers before cuddling her up against him so he was behind her. She took in all the feels of his lips against her back and bit down on her lower lip as he pushed her damp hair to the side to kiss along her neck. He then settled himself for good behind her and they laid together in the darkness, each more satisfied than they had been in twenty four hours.


	11. Chapter 11

When Carlisle and Esme returned from Paris, they were greeted obviously by the rest of their family. Carlisle was surprised to see that Edward and Bella hadn't come by the house to say hello, though he knew they hadn't been gone for too long so he didn't think much of it.

Eventually, they made their way over from their home with Renesmee, knowing they couldn't keep her from her grandparents for very long.

"We missed you!" Esme said, lifting her into the air as she ran into the house to give them each a big hug.

"Did you bring me back anything?" she asked with a little laugh.

Carlisle looked at Esme and smiled, then laughed. He nodded with a smile and pointed toward a bag on the kitchen countertop.

"What do you say?" Bella asked, feeling anxious as she saw the two of them for the first time.

"Thank you," Renesmee said, beginning to shuffle through whatever they had got for her.

Esme walked up to Bella and gave her a long hug, while making eye contact with Edward.

Bella felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, sensing that Esme must not have known about her active pursuit of Carlisle (and the successfulness of it) while she was stuck for the day in her body.

Carlisle smiled and held out a hand to greet Edward, "How's it been for the last week here? Any sun?"

Edward didn't say anything and shook his hand dryly. Bella looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye and wanted to scold him for acting so out of the ordinary. It was something that Carlisle immediately picked up on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Edward shook his head, subconsciously squeezing his hand harder amidst the handshake. "Nothing."

Carlisle looked down as Edward reluctantly released his hand, then looked up into the stern features in his face.

Esme looked back and forth between the two of them and nearly nudged Edward but he temporarily snapped out of the jealous daze he was in.

Carlisle looked at Esme, then back to Edward. "Is something wrong?"

Bella cuddled up close to Edward and sighed, unable to take her eyes off the two of them.

"No," Edward said coldly, then took Bella by the waist, "Come on, let's go watch some television."

"Hey, can Nessie come with Seth and I to the rez?" Jacob asked, letting himself in.

Esme felt a rush of mild sadness rush through her, wanting to spend some time with Renesmee, but when she saw the excited look on her face, she knew she couldn't force her to stay.

"That's fine," Bella said, "Right Edward?"

He looked at their daughter, "Please?" she asked, "Please? Please?"

"Okay," he said, then to Jacob, "Just until nine."

"Right on," Jacob said, saluting him. He gave Bella a devilish grin and then Nessie followed him out the front door.

Carlisle kept searching for answers as to why Edward was being completely standoffish toward him in the short period of time they'd been in each other's company. Edward sighed a few times upon reading his thoughts and finally stood up in the middle of the show they were all watching.

"Fine," he barked, "Carlisle, come with me."

Bella's eyes widened and she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Edward!" Bella and Esme called at the same time.

Carlisle really new something was up, especially from the way Esme looked so anxiety-ridden herself. He looked back and went to put his hand on Edward's shoulder, who brushed him off roughly.

"Edward?" he asked, taken off-guard by his aggression.

"Edward," Bella said sternly.

Carlisle looked at him with confusion and soft eyes, while Edward was ready to explode thinking of everything from the trip to Paris. The bits and pieces of the events between him and Esme passed through Carlisle's mind and it only made him more angry. He wasn't sure if it was Bella or Esme who had experienced what Carlisle was thinking about. Without another word, he stormed out of the house, nearly shattering the class on the back door as he slammed it shut.

Bella and Esme looked at each other and Carlisle turned to both of them. Bella suddenly felt horrible for putting a wedge between the two of them. She had never seen Edward so mad at Carlisle, and Carlisle had technically done nothing wrong.

This is all my fault, she thought.

"I'm going after him," Bella said, then looked at Carlisle. "It's not you. Edward and I got into a fight earlier." She was searching for an excuse, "I think he's just sort of taking it out on you. Sorry."

She left as fast as Edward had and Carlisle glanced at Esme. She shrugged and looked at him.

Freaky Friday would still remain to Carlisle... for now.

***I just wrote the start of another story if anyone is interested: go to the fanfiction dot net website and paste s/10082793/1/CE-Accidentally-Leave-On-SKYPE-While-on-Isle-Esme-Rated-M-for-lemons (or just click on my name and it should bring you to my stories if the link doesn't work) :) THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING & REVIEWING! I Love reviews because then I know what works and what I need to do better! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Esme looked at Carlisle as he was asking millions of questions with his eyes.

"Something... strange happened," she told him, "And I know don't why or how..."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Bella could be heard talking with Edward outside and their conversation grew increasingly intense. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other then headed outside together.

"Stop it!" Bella told him, "Edward, please." He stood at the edge of the woods and she stood just behind him. "It was this weird, freak thing and I still don't know how it's possible."

Edward's fists balled up and he could feel the jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach. He was irrational and didn't particularly care what the circumstances were at that moment. He didn't care if it was Bella's fault, Carlisle's fault or some other force that he was unaware of.

"Edward," Esme said, approaching them just a few steps ahead of Carlisle, "Edward, what's wrong?"

Carlisle stood next to her and stared at them. "We can leave you alone if you'd like, we just could hear you from the house and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"We're fine," Edward told him forcefully.

"Don't... don't yell at him," Bella said, looking down for a moment, before glancing back toward Carlisle, then Esme.

"What are you mad about?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward walked angrily up to him past Bella and didn't say anything, nor did he break his stride. He shoved Carlisle back with both hands, causing Esme to step in.

"Stop," she told him, attempting to look into his eyes. "Edward..." Her hand drifted toward his forearm, but he shook her off.

Carlisle gave him a look and stepped forward, "Whatever you're mad about, Esme had nothing to do with it."

Edward looked over at Esme, "I'm sorry for doing that."

He returned his attention to Carlisle, who was looking at him with a shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

Edward knew his anger was misguided, but the thought of Carlisle on top of Bella blinded him from whatever reason he had left.

"Edward don't," Bella said softly. No sooner than a second later he shoved Carlisle again.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, putting his hands up. "I haven't seen you in a week. Things were fine-"

"Yeah until you slept with Bella!" he screamed.

"What?" He looked at Edward like he was insane. He looked over toward Esme to see if she somehow believed what he was saying. Her eyes indicated that she wasn't at all worried about that, but more concerned with the matter at hand.

Edward took a step in his direction and took a full swing, the Carlisle managed to push his fist to the side and duck out of the way. Before Esme or Bella could say anything more, the two of them were on the ground. Edward was in full swing, and Carlisle was holding him back, though they rolled around like a couple of teenagers fighting outside of a bar.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

The two of them moved to rapidly for either Bella or Esme to step in. When things finally became less of a blur, Carlisle had Edward in a hold he was unable to get himself out of.

Carlisle spoke calmly and took a deep breath, glancing at Esme again for a moment. "Edward. I don't want to do this."

Edward was nearly growling and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Edward," Esme said, looking him in the eye, "Please stop. Please..."

Her motherly words seemed to somewhat register in his brain. He sighed loudly and took a long, deep breath, but still appeared angry on the surface.

Carlisle and Esme made eye contact again and he finally released Edward from his grasp. Without warning, Edward spun around and threw a hard punch that landed on Carlisle's face.

"Edward!" Esme and Bella screamed at the same time.

Carlisle stumbled a step or two back, but regained his balance and held his face for a moment before looking in their direction. Despite his lack of knowledge on the subject, and Edward's continued anger, Carlisle continued to take the high road. He held his hands out in front of him peacefully and looked Edward in the eye.

"Whatever is wrong," he said calmly, "You have to talk about it. Don't do this. I don't want to fight, especially against you Edward."

Esme sighed and made her way to Carlisle's side, touching his face gently where Edward had hit him, then linked up to his side. They both stood starting across the way at Edward and Bella, who stared back.

Bella caught Carlisle's stare for a moment, before she looked down and then back towards Edward.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked, practically begging.

Esme touched his face gently and turned him to face her, "I was trying to tell you earlier," she said, "That on Friday the 13th, late last week, something very strange happened."

"What?" he asked, looking into her eyes for a moment before glancing at Edward, then Bella.

"It almost felt like a weird dream," Esme told him, "Bella and I had no idea what to make of it, but somehow we switched bodies."

Carlisle looked at her for a moment and wasn't completely following.

"It was for twenty-four hours," Esme said, "We don't know how it happened but one minute I was with you and the next I was back in Forks."

"It happened at exactly midnight here," Bella explained, having vivid visions of her night with Carlisle.

He looked like he wanted to believe them, but didn't whole-heartedly. If Edward hadn't just punched him in the face, he probably would have laughed and thought it was some type of joke. The looks on all of their faces, Edward's in particular, gave him the most reassurance that they were telling the truth.

"I'm not exactly following," he said, squinting.

"Bella and Esme switched bodies, or minds, or whatever," Edward said, holding his hands out to the sides. "So for twenty-four hours..." He shook his head.

Carlisle thought back a moment, and tried to figure out what day it was that they were claiming this happened. He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and looked at Esme. She nodded and placed a hand on his forearm. He placed his hand over hers.

Bella felt as if she could pass out when Carlisle's eyes landed on hers directly for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle began to rewind in his mind, regretfully so as Edward continued to glare at him, looking as if he was ready for another round of fighting at any second. He tried to remember which day was which, as their trip lasted for well over a week.

Friday, he wondered to himself, instantly being reminded of Edward's anxiety-ridden phone calls.

"Yeah," Edward said sternly with a nod.

Carlisle wanted to tell them all that their minds were playing jokes on them, and that everything they were claiming wasn't true, or real; but he could see that they were being honest, and Esme above all people would never lie to him.

"I really don't know what to say," he confessed, looking around at all of them. He suddenly felt bad, feeling responsible for the wedge between Bella and Edward; and even more terrible about how awkward the experience must have been for Bella.

Carlisle looked at Esme, feeling as though he somehow betrayed their relationship, though in his mind and in reality with his body he was only having sex with her.

Edward's expression softened up at his father's thoughts. He knew he truly hadn't done anything wrong. He thought back to his own experience, acknowledging that he had technically put the moves on Esme before he realized that she and Bella had switched bodies.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, shaking her head. "Carlisle... Esme..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"_I'm_ sorry," Carlisle said, "I'm honestly at a loss for words. I don't know at all what to say. I'm not totally caught up mentally with all of this yet." He began to wonder what had taken place between Esme and Edward.

"Nothing at all," Edward told him, slightly heated again. He couldn't completely bring himself out of his anger-driven mentality.

"But something _did_ happen...?" He didn't finish the question. His eyes just landed on Bella, who shyly looked away and tried to be subtle.

"I think you and I were just about," Esme started, "in the middle of it already."

Bella felt like sighing in heavy relief as Esme inadvertently covered for her. She didn't realize that Bella had flat out seduced him, and then carried on again and again... and again.

Carlisle scratched the back of his head, then ran his hand down his face, looking almost in shock. He eyed Edward for a moment, then looked at Bella. "I'm... sorry Bella."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Carlisle," she assured him.

"That must have been the worst possible position for you to ever be in," he went on.

Not really, she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted to Edward's, and she was momentarily afraid that she'd spoken the words aloud. Thankfully, she realized that she hadn't.

"It's nobody's fault," Bella said.

"I agree," Esme told them, looking at Edward, while placing a hand lightly on Carlisle's chest. She turned his face toward hers. "Okay?"

He looked to Edward and Bella with a sense of awkwardness, and tried to let Esme's voice relax him a little. Edward still looked on edge and confrontational, and Bella was a combination of sympathetic and embarrassed. Esme was the only one able to keep a completely rational mind.

"I'd like to put this behind us," she said.

"Yeah, like no eye contact for a month," Edward joked, but had no humor whatsoever in his voice.

Carlisle slipped his hand into Esme's, and Bella felt the slightly twinge of jealousy pass through her that she kept telling herself to ignore.

"Let's go inside," Carlisle said to Esme. He looked at Edward again, who's emotions seemed to be bouncing back and forth as he fought with reason versus jealousy.

Bella let out a small sigh and Esme put a hand on her shoulder lightly as they began to head back toward the house. Carlisle glanced at Bella for a moment, then eagerly left the yard where Edward stood next to her.

"Edward..." Bella said, shaking her head, eyeing the leaves beneath her shoes. "That day..."

"I'm trying not to be mad," he told her, practically hissing the words.

"It's not Carlisle's fault."

"I can't stop thinking about..."

"Well try harder," Bella said, "It's not going to do any good."

"Try harder?" he asked, letting out a sinister laugh, "I practically had the entire ordeal laid in front of me from his thoughts. Thank God I can't read yours.'

Bella agreed silently in her mind with his words. If he could see anything in her mind about that day, and the way her mind wandered leading up to it, she wasn't sure what he would do.

There was a rustling in the woods and Alice quickly scampered upon them. "What's happening?" she asked. "Did you fight with Carlisle?"

"Misunderstanding," he said through gritted teeth.

Alice looked at Bella. She'd heard the context of the conversation. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you Alice," she said, putting a hand on her forehead.

Edward continued to stare angrily at Bella before he huffed at went inside.

"We better follow him," Alice said.

Bella wasn't sure what that meant, but she could sense an edge in her voice.


End file.
